The Prince
by Aya Duarte
Summary: (Modern: AU). Royalty blood, Jackson Overland, has a bad habit of being mischievous. One day, his parents decided to put him to a public school to learn a lesson from all of his mistakes. In there, he met the unlucky bullied Hiccup, and of course, unfortunate events occur.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi :) I'm new here and, uhmm..it's my first time :) Meh.**

**This is short because this is just a prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND RISE OF THE GUARDIANS :)**

* * *

My name, is Jackson Overland. Prince Jack in short. How do I know that? Well, it is far by obvious that I am the next heir to the throne of my parents, so to say, soon, I'm going to be the next king with several responsibilities. I'm a reluctant teenage boy living a life of being coerced by unwanted demands, and as a person with an intended high position, I ought to have a good reputation and intention to my people, my town, my tribe, and my country. For now, my job is to just represent my family when they could not reach the needs of the people due to their hectic schedule. Like, meeting the duchess of Monaco just to have a dinner talk and deep business regarding building a company. Some of you think that royalty is all about class, etiquette, looking good, but it's not ALL that. Trust me, you'll quit.

Being a prince is both a blessing and a curse. I am indebted to do a witty decision and action for taking care of my country, and a diminishing expression of hope that I could no longer space out and do mischievous tricks. The bright side is, the peasants in my palace does everything for me. Bath, food, dishes, clothes, unlike weird commoners here who does everything for themselves. Isn't that kind of hard and harsh? Anyways, I was raised to speak numerous languages, to learn how to use a sword and arrow, ride a horse, and manners, which I always flunk at.

"...and how, my dearest son, is that even possible? Almost every week, I tried my very best to hire a professional nanny, and you managed to let her scream unlady like circling around the palace like a demented woman. I raised you properly son, maybe you're going through a short phase, and I am willing to hear anything that comes from you even if it hurts me." My mom stated compassionately. I heard her heaved a defeated sigh, and I was pretty sure, she sounded not pleased. Punishment? I had to stare at the blank empty wall for 15 minutes. What am I? A 5 year old kid? I bobbed my head at wall; repeatedly.

"Uuugghhhh... You don't know what it feels like so you can't judge me!" I gritted my teeth, silently exasperating in anger. All I wanted was them to stay with me for quite longer, but as I grow older, the more they didn't give me any dedicated attention.

"You're a mess sweetheart, you're no longer sweet, humble, -"

"Mom, I just want to live a life of my own if you can't even make a time for me."

"Jack you do know that I have responsibilities and-"

"It's not a matter of being busy, it's about having priorities MOM." I tersely intervened, vigorously turning to her with such anger spreading through my face. I can feel the heat insulating through my body, I felt my veins go hard, the blood traveling around me started to boil, and boy, I feel smoke billowing out my ears. I had never felt impartial before her, but this, for sure, it was different. I saw her almond eyes as she desperately wanted to give a sincere, affectionate apologies, but her face shows she was ascetic as her short brown hair gently swished through her shoulders as she stood up. It took seconds for me to realize there were luggages beside her.

"Your father decided this and I think I have to agree with him." She slowly crossed her arms and sounded lightly petulant. I don't know what was going on, the fact that what she's doing horrifies me already.

"I've been hearing bad things about you Jack, and don't even try to lie or hide it from me. You're lost, you're wild, I don't know."

"What do you intend to do to me?" I asked shockingly. I can feel my saliva choking in my throat as she turned her back flawlessly. She stopped and finds a way to breathe from realization.

"Bring you to a place called 'life'."

Here in Berk, it's summer, but 2 more days, school is back again. Oh, I hate the teenagers in my school. They never would want to change their atrocious attitude towards me, yes, I'm a nerd and I'm being picked at always. Especially the cool kids, who, in everyone's vision, the extremely awesome never to bump into their path people, the 'monstrous nightmares'. They're like the typical bad-ass group in a chick flick whom you've never want to induce an argument, most especially, to a guy named snoutlout, who happens to be the boyfriend of my crush, Astrid. She's plain mean, fetish on her looks, vain, sexy, tactless, and wants always the limelight on her. I had a crush on her because of one single reason; she used to be my friend and a nerd like me, but when puberty hit her, she dropped me like a hard boiled rotten egg. Now I'm having this mixed feelings if I still like her or not.

My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parent's believe a hideous name would frighten off gnomes and trolls; like our charming ancestors wouldn't do that. So, yeah, I'm the talk of the town for being a loser to have such a cryptic name, and the only friend I have now is named Merida. She looks good, but she tends to have a fight with Astrid. She wants everything her way; a fighter by definition, but she is kind-hearted! Merida just wants fate to be changed, all the reason because she had strict parents who immediately demands her to marry the suitor they find for her. I mean, she's just 15. I know they're small company's broke, but it doesn't have to be that way. As they always say, suffering is a choice, and we both wouldn't want that.

"Two more days? Why can't it be six months school, six months vacation? Or better, six months vacation; but twice a year!" She shrieked under her breath, locking the restaurant's door properly. I heard her grumble a few bad words and it didn't bother me since I was used to it. So, yeah, both of us work part-time job at a simple restaurant and I'm the waiter. It has been two years since Merida's family reached rock bottom, to the point where they let their daughter shed blood and sweat to put food on the table.

"And oh gods Hiccup, I hate it when you never show your face to me! I hate it when you hide it from big square glasses and a bonnet. What are you a spy?" She relentlessly continued with her temperamental mouth as we began walking towards home.

"Today we lost 2 customers because you didn't see them coming your way and let their food fall to the floor, you forgot to clean the restroom and voila! Another customer's grimly comment. It also took you half an hour just to deliver an ice cream to a kid who's mother happens to be a garrulous old woman! And now, you look old drenched with that baggy jacket and pants!"

"Thank you for summing that up." I sighed in dismay. I have never been belittled by someone who doesn't even have the right.

"I'm...I'm so, so, sorry Hic. I'm stressed, I have problems, and Astrid came embarrassing us in front of our boss and-"

"Okay, okay, I got it. Just..don't try to get it to you." I placed a friendly comforting arm on her shoulder and ventured a smile that said 'it will be fine'.

Both of us flock together because of our positions right now, but, soon, everything will be fine. It's just a trial overcoming us. 48 hours, time is ticking, it's back to reality again. We're going to go through bullying, out of placeness, nerds are a wreck, and completely rude batch mates. I have a friend, who is a girl, and this time, I hope, I will grow a little courage and fight back. Let us wait for fate to take its' first step.

* * *

**A/N: That's about right. Till later! :) **


	2. From Different Worlds

**Author's Note: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! THE MOVIE, THE CAR, THE CHARACTERS, JUST THIS STORY =)**

* * *

"You're sending me to a public school?!" I bellowed hotly towards her, using my utmost serious raspy tone. I gave myself quick seconds and a moment before realizing she was stating the fact and she was solely sticking to her decision.

"But...but... I-I-I have n-never been...into...a..uuhh.." Baffled out, the right terms could not escape my mouth as my mind blurred with clouded ghastly thoughts. It came so quickly, it pass dashed right out of her, and she was unwilling to take it back. I tried to disincline myself from it, but the more I stare at her, the more it immensely bothered me.

"You wouldn't listen sweetheart, and no matter how I tried to help and tame your wild attitude, the more you turn into a rebellion." She snapped with grace right back at me, and I could tell she was in an iffy mood.I don't want to induce a worthless argument, but I had to fend for myself.

"What have I've ever done wrong, mom?"

"Okay,let me count the ways." My mom glared a look which probably meant that I have been a crafty eyesore. Maybe she has no clue that teenagers are adventurous and has a way to amuse themselves by being independent. It's also far impossible that she didn't do any crazy things when she was at my age.

"North told me you have been picking on your sister by hiding her cellphone…"

"It was a joke and-"

"I'm not yet finished and everyone has their own privacy. You need to respect that. The nanny who just recently quit was the 7th for this month. I know you miss Toothiana, but honey, not everyone can live forever. It's on the newspaper dis morning that you went clubbing with 2 dirty blondes sticking to you,and yesterday you were at the casino and had a small fight with an ambassador. Honey,no teenager should raise a finger to the government,and there's a lot more."

"He started it. He said I was paying people so I could win. And I haven't been outside since a long time!" I irritatedly mumbled in a silent way. This conversation sounded like a useless sermon and I just want to run away and find a quiet place away from everything.

"You cannot please everyone as you might want to be. Now, I've already made arrangements with North and you've got 2 days to learn how to deal with school and the people in it."

"I haven't even said yes to it! I didn't even approve to that!"

"I know. And as a prince, you need to make up for your mistakes." She said in a very plain dull way.

"Sure mom. Punish me. It's what you desire!"

"I'm not punishing you. I'm doing this so you could learn from your mistakes. Go to the real world, go take your first step into a new environment. Maybe then you'd realize, that life isn't always as it seems."

I moaned in a grumpy sound. I was so inevitably irritated, that I can't even have the chance to express what I want so speak. Nevertheless, this has to come to a halt, but knowing my dominant mother, she gets it her way with not a single sweat. I don't want to cooperate with her selfish plan, and how is she sure that this will possibly work out?

Fate. Destiny. What's the difference? You probably make your own fate and let destiny bring you to a place you are most deserving of.

The main question is, will I make it out alive? Or get swallowed by the chaotic karma?

"There is just no life for me, huh?" I grouched whispering. I squeezed myself to a hug, and let my eyes wander free around my room. I just never had freedom in my entire living youth. Since birth, I had always been stressed with pressured royalty work. And as a prince, complains are forbidden.

If other teens, like me, think that they don't deserve to be treated strictly, what else if they were in my situation? Where everything I do is completely being watched and judged to every single step I take.

"I have a meeting in London with the queen. Now dear, I can't be late and I need to prepare my speech."

"Do you think that dad would approve to this?" I stated without thinking. The deal was to never mention about the king, and I let it slip out of my poison tongue. I was too overwhelmed of course.

My dad, the king, died two years ago due to an assassination in America. Ever since, my mother rants about me improving my rights from responsibilities, my stand from my position, and being a son from a prince. She strictens her way to prove my birth in the palace, and what I'm meant to be.

"Emma will be coming with me, and you, North is waiting downstairs."

* * *

2 days later.

It was, indeed, an extreme havoc in front of the University of Berk Town. Here, the crucially wild world of the first day in high school is unlike any ordinary campuses. All starts with one different guy who's destiny's about to change.

He doesn't know what's in it for him, nor what fling was patiently waiting, but he had the most stubborn guts unlike any of those insensitive weaklings.

A person, like Jack, who's a recluse and was raised in royalty, would be, by any chance, in a state of culture-shock and might probably go through a mild heavy phobia because of the negative vibes of open society.

But, for the Prince of the country Guardians, and an ungrateful heartless mother who decided to drop him at such dismal place, he stood right in front of the school, about to abash and prove to everyone back at the palace that there were straightly incorrect in using their precise 'witty' decision.

He was granted his butler, North, and a housemaid. But to have bodyguards, paparazzi, and to be treated like royalty wasn't on his daily basis. His highness has never reached this place, meaning, the people has no idea he was a prince of Guardians.

Maybe it was also about high time to meet and to actually hang out with them. But, he was too bored to do it. It could always wait.

"Sire, if I may speak, do you really think that you could handle this horrible place?" The aged butler asked in his low tone, snapping Jack away from his deep thoughts. The young teen raised an eyebrow and smiled evily. He shot a look at him.

"Meh. North. Seriously? After all the shitty training and several chick flicks that I was forced to watch, you still think that I can't handle myself while I can go to the club on my own?" The teen chuckled quite loudly, shaking his head from the humorous joke.

"This looks actually fun, you know, I have never been into this kind of...the position I'm in."

"Then, you are off to go." The man calmly said, looking ever so enlighten. Jack can't help but to feel a hinge of worry and a taste of desperation. There would be no one to defend his title, or tell the people to show some dedicated respect. Oh no, no, no! He needed to do this even if it takes to death.

"If anything goes wrong, my prince, I'll be staying right here in this," North circled his eyes into the vehicle he just drove.

"Fortuner."

"It was actually my first time to be in the passenger seat. Oh well, I should be going, I don't want to be late." Jack promptly added as he rolled his eyes away from North and strode forward to the university.

_ Let hell break loose._

He took his first step, and he knew, there was no turning back, nor betraying his manly pride. Soon, very soon, he will grasp everything back to normal and people will have had to take back their words against him.

As he was passing by, the boy tried to keep a calming tension, needless to say, he was completely nervous in the inside. In his life, he has never been into a school, nor surrounded by completely noisy and vulgar students who makes such uncivilized appearance.

He felt a lump went down his choking throat, his heart palpitating in a very enigmatic beat, his stomach, oh gods, it's like filled with rotten butterflies taking away his life.

He staggered with class and kept his chin up, and chest out. If he can handle his country, he could do this with a blink of an eye...right?

With his blue frosted glossy eyes, he saw multiple different kinds of teenagers, just like what he saw on the movies, let's give the football boys the first credit. They were big, tall, hunky and circled every corner of the campuses throwing the pig skin.

Musical people, of course they we're singing, playing instruments. Thin girls who are allergic to food, and the one that sat next to them, well, it was 360 degrees different. Burnouts, thugs, hoes, the silent and loner, single, the one the making out couple, the one with many friends, cheerleaders, hearthrobs, artistic, fandom addict, nerds, geeky gamers, and, the horrifying extreme group.

It just never misses. They will always be people like them.

They don't make their way in, or make someone to clear it, you are to give them a path of their own. If you want to live a simple life and spare your helpless soul, bumping into them would be the very least thing you want to do.

The group consists of five. Five despicable beings. The twins; both blonde, has no common sense, quick-tempered, punktards, and argue on every smallest detail. The fat one; seems witty, a weakling, has a big heart, but the greatest liar you'll ever meet. The hot one; curvaceous figure, tall, blonde, tactless, has the attractiveness of a slut and the attitude of a bitch. And last but not the least is 'the leader of the gang'. He had bare chest and muscles, had slick black hair which calls for girls to get him laid eventually, laid-back attitude, foul dirty mouth, short temper, and the epitome of being a bastard.

This was the most accurate depiction of the movies he recently watched and if he was the protagonist, people with half a brain would want to ignore such low-life forms.

His stand in this school was to end what he has to make up for to his mother, and having suck-up untrue friends wouldn't help him to get to the finish line. It is high time for him to be independent, strong, and willing. Being a baby could lose him into a raging fire war, or worst, bringing his own youth down.

"Hey! Look! A new kid! And he looks like a mommy's boy." The mean high school boy merely shouted regarding to Jack, and he was marching right forward to him, with his friends trying to sneak an uncontrollable laughter.

"You look soooooo..." He observed the prince as his eyes traveled throughout his body, and eyebrows curling up. The boy nodded and pursed his lips, making a fake pout. He made an 'mmm' sound as if he was looking for a clothes that would not make him appear like a misfit.

"Professional."

"Professionaly hot." The girl appeared just right beside the teen and giggled joyfully, with lust spreading through her eyes.

"Nice to have you here mysterious white-haired man."

"Really? Astrid? Is this how we roll?" The lad sniggered right back at the girl as he sharpen his look towards the pretty woman. Astrid faced him with infuriating anger, madly crossing her arms in front.

"Can I not say what I want to say?!" She squealed frustratingly.

"Hey baby, don't-don't be like that, of course it was-"

"A joke? You think everything's a joke to you, Snoutlout?"

"Babe,I just don't like the fact that you're calling a fuckin' stranger hot in front of your very own awesome boyfriend."

"Can't a girl in a relationship tell someone they're hot? Is everything I do forbidden? You're not my parents you stupid..."

"Aaaand there they go. Come on Fishlegs, we wouldn't want for us to be picking sides." One of the twins, a girl, looked bored and turned fetishlike away from the fighting couple.

"They just don't get tired of each other, could they?" Replied the other boy twin as he and the scared fat one left their two friends.

"...and you know what, Snoutlout, I'm having the first day of my period, and you have completely no idea what you are about to see. You are so full and proud of yourself, and you know what, I'm about to break up with you, you dumb, fat, stinky, boorish, no brains, painful ass, so help me gosh, you one big son of a-"

"Okaaay. That's enough. Astrid, Snoutlout, disperse and get ready for class! Same with everyone in here! I would not be repeating myself, this is to be done immediately." A well-dressed woman assertively popped out and said it seriously. She was elegant, beautiful, and had curly locks of black hair falling down her shoulders. She wore a simple lavander sunday dress, with huge pure pearls surrounding her neck.

"Principal Gothel, he makes me sick."

"Excuse me? I make you sick, you make everyone sick! Unlike you, I may tease and pick on somebody sometimes, but I don't have an insensitive black heart like you have, Astrid. Plus, nobody admires you because of your hopeless attitude ..."

Jack, shocked to just what happened, sprinted from where he stood,and went straight ahead from his direction, leaving the three behind.

Well, that was way different. For that single moment ago, he thought he was going to receive a hard dirty punch straight into his appealing face. If the principal wasn't cautious with her students, or if she hasn't arrived in the nick of time, he was really going to get an unnecessary blue-black marking sticking in his head.

The prince had now an uncertain feelings and thoughts about this horrid place called school. For every step he took, he felt a betraying venom stinging his lifetime. He was doubting his bravery test and stepping into reality, but he reminded himself, there was no backing down.

The more he tried to blend into the society, the more he caught attention.

While others has shirt, jacket, pants ,blouses, skirts, and shorts, he had a red polo shirt with collar and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black slack pants, and leather pointy black shoes.

Okay, he didn't looked normal like them, and he was proud that he looked like a reject. For guys they were disgusted and found it unacceptable, but for girls, they swooned over him.

He shook it off, and acted like he doesn't care about the people circling around him. Now wasn't the right time to be concerned now.

He hurriedly strode right up to the stairs and swerved left to a corner only to fastly bump harsh into a person holding an orange drink.

It swiftly scattered all over his brand new polo and spilled right at the floor. He felt its' coldness sipping through his skin, traveling out to his chest.

It slowly dripped from his shirt to his hands, and Jack stood there, petrified.

Good thing he brought an extra polo just in case senseless bearings happen.

"Oh...oh...oh my gods! I-I-I am truly sorry. I-I didn't see you w-walking...there..." The boy named Hiccup nervously stuttered as he tried to find a way to calm down. He always have this knack for bumping into an accidental/obscure situation.

"Great, this was brand new." He grumbled glaring a mad look at him. He looked helpless and unloved, the boy who just stood embarrassingly in front of him. He was shivering in fear, and didn't look straight into his eyes. He was wearing black baggy jacket matching his shredded pants, his face covered with beige bonnet and a wore around his eyes a square faced glasses, looking like a complete disgusted stranger.

_What was he even doing walking around with a juice?  
_  
"I-I..here! L-let me give you something to wipe it out. You c-can use my handkerchief and-"

"Just...stop, please, and be silent." Jack raised a defensive hand to stop Hiccup from speaking. He made an weird sigh and started to massage his temples.

"It's my first day, first time, and probably first upsetting day in my life."

"Look, uhhmm, I really am sorry, I brought an extra shirt with m-me so if you want you could borrow-"

"See here," His highness interrupted and began grabbing the handle of his bag tightly, just to contain the raging explosion of fury he was keeping.

"...everyone manage to piss me of nowadays. My mother who loves to put pressure on me, those bunch of warfreak idiots, and then came you. Just leave me alone. I don't want anyone to disturb me, especially some unlawful person looking like a homeless poor hippie." And by saying that, Jack left pass him and made a scrutinizing face. He may not want to say that, but it's better to let it out than keeping it in for a long time. He was going crazy with all the stuff he was going through, and if he kept all this feelings, he might make it bigger and could probably hurt someone, in a very physical way.

Hiccup stood like a stoned statue and felt his heart draining to melt. He felt his eyes go dimmed red and never got to be called such unprincipled words.

The unlucky boy so happens to regularly get picked, thrown off from normal people, throwing fresh eggs, and being called ugly and nerdy.

At first he would mourn himself to bed, and let the pillow catch his painful tears. Then, he would lock himself at his room only filled with darkness and haunted by the memories the people gave to him.

It took a few years to get it over with. Ever since birth, he had always been dejected by his classmates, and well, people who are around his youth. God place him here on earth for some unknown reasons, but why with such hideous creatures of the underworld?

And then, there goes that one single unfair man who brought back his weak side.

He is done. Totally done. Done with life, society, earth, living, and himself. He wiped the tears that we're forming and ran to the men's bathroom, letting out all the depressing things such early in the morning.

* * *

Hiccup's POV.

"He called you what, Hiccup?!" Merida made a loud wailing screech as she slammed her hand hardly in front of me. I nearly choke down my chewed sandwich, but it's a good thing my throat manage to swallow it smoothly. I placed the half bitten food on the empty plate and rested my elbows at the table,burying my pure ugly face to my bare rotten hands.

"Oh the gods! They really must hate me!" My voice was of croaky, and practically she knows that I hate repeating myself, especially about the bad things.

"What wrong have I done and you, heavens above, keep on punishing me?" I added primly.

"You told me last night that you're going to stand up for yourself and look at you! Hiding in your shadows a-gain. Are you gonna spend the rest of your life in misery? Do you want that, huh? Gosh! You're the worst!"

"Ida, you do know that I don't have the bone for cracking the nemesis' weak bone."

"Well, maybe, it's about high time you learn. You keep on letting people hurt you, and that's not fair if you won't fight back."

"I just simply don't work that way. I'll never be like you anyways. Tough, fearless, and brave." I shuddered letting out some breath. I propped my hands under the table and began fidgeting the ends of my jacket. It always makes me feel lighter and better, it was an escape from my problem. I heard her mumbling words like she was witch-crafting, and I did not bother to ask what she was saying. She could, again, let loose her boiling point. In that moment, I exposed my hands to the table. She knew if I was stressed, I would fidget on my clothes, and I don't want her to get affected.

"Hiiiiiicccuuuppp!" Two girls shouted in unison as I shifted my eyes to them.

It was the cheerleader sisters, Anna and Elsa. Elsa was the youngest and was corky and free-spirited. She had strawberry-brown hair tied into two braids swishing to her shoulder sides. She had freckles, like me, all over the cheeks. Anna, the eldest, was beautiful and fierce. She was platinum blonde and hair tied in a some sort of what they call 'fishtail' in one side, and was extremely pale white.

Both of them is friends to everyone, except of course, the monstrous nightmares. These girls hated Astrid since birth. They were raised in the same neighborhood and always competed with her at everything.

There will not come a day without winning over her about beauty,brains,manners,gadgets,money, and even boys.

They may have OCDs, they may be vain, girly, awkwardly annoying, likes gossips, and feel greater than anyone,but they would never turn their back against you.

"H-Hi?" I blinked several times before they could even speak. The girls stood straightly right beside me, and Elsa handed me a plain folder.

"I talked to a guy that you're about to interview. He's waiting at the rooftop by the way." Anna gave a sly smile, softly patting me at the shoulders. Oh, did I mention that they run a magazine called "The Boys" and in it is about the hot boys of the school due to their likes and updates. Nah, I'll NEVET be in there, and it was my job to do the interview and kind of stalk them. I was being paid, so, acceptance is a must. There are days that I desperately money because of unexpected things and we were just still paying the rent of our kind of new home.

"His name?" I asked.

"Jack Frost."

"The one you know, white-haired walking dreamy guy." Anna twirled the ends of her hair and giggled with Elsa. I find it irresistably adorable when girls try to hide their feelings towards a guy and just keeps on laughing, giggling, and squeal behind their backs. The pretty eyes, the blushing, how they act differently towards you, when they make nicknames, for others it was a waste of time, but I find it cute in a girl, except for one, Merida.

"You mean that rude, unclassy, uneducated, vulgar, awful, son of gun boy who called you a home-"

"Yyyeeeaaah! I'll do it!"I faked a laughter as I intervened Merida by standing up and nodding towards the cheerleaders, hastily grabbing vigurously the folder from Elsa.

"Why? What's wrong Ida? Is something the matter?"

"Elsa, that guy that you made plans with bumped into Hiccup and told him that he was a-"

"Salad!" I said it aloud enough for the girls to look at me with uncertain faces. Their eyebrows twisted filled with nosiness and sarcasm.

"He called you a salad and you think it's rude?"

"Y-yeah. What's wrong with being called salad? Salad is healthy and less calories."

"No Elsa, Anna, silly. Susan brought out the salad. Such perfect timing. Scoot now before Astrid gets it!" I pointed nervously using my pointy finger towards to a wide lady kitchen helper bringing the food out.

"Ugh, her name makes me feel like I'm gaining calories. Elsa, ready the trays! That girl would not get a single salad!" Anna suddenly wrap her hands around her sister's wrist and pulled her to brisk walk behind her.

"We'll get it later afternoon at the gazebo!" Elsa added giving me fast wink. I gave a feigning grin and wave in response.  
_  
That...was...close._

I sighed and nearly bit my lip. That was such a close call. I acted clumsy, awkward, and looked suspicious. People with a hint of curiosity would react to how I was showing my eccentric actions, but they were too conscious about their body and salad and I was gladly safe. I wanted to try to avoid the red head gal sitting in front of me. She'll again bombard me with several of her sermons. But I had to break the silence before she'll lose trust on me and I'll gain nothing but emptiness.

"Ida, I, uhmm... I, I don't want them to know..."

"It's okay and hey, it's a perfect chance." She said standing up from her seat, her eyes fixated on the table.

"Chance!? You're not mad?"

"You gonna eat that sandwich?" Merida has bottomless pit and has fast metabolism. She eats and never grew a single fat in her body. I just nodded before she could even snap at me. She got it hastily and began biting it.

"Here's the plan."

Ida started to walk out of the cafeteria and I followed her immediately. We passed Astrid and Snoutlout who was arguing, Eep crying at the corner, Ida had to comfort her and told her to meet her at the library at a certain time. We took the stairs and we are now currently on the last floor.

Now, this was her great plan: First, before I'll ask him questions, I'll let him explain why he called me that 'word' and probably tell him he had no right. Second, while asking him stuff, I could tell him he doesn't deserve to be interviewed. And third, if he addresses me to that 'word' again, I'll give a slap, oh, I mean, a punch.

"Wait, punch?!" I sounded unsure and made her repeat what she said.

"Get physical Hiccup, it serves him." She rolled her eyes away from me and started to fiddled with her thumbs.

"Punching him would do nothing to him. And isn't that going beyond the line?"

"He might change you'll never know..."

"Ida, let me think about the 3rd option. I don't think that would be necessary. I'm way too muscular for his taste. He wouldn't know what to do with all this." I just gestured to all of me, from my head to toes. From my looks, I don't think anyone would oblige to raise a middle finger in the air to a scary 'll get afraid that I might voodoo them with my 'prayers'.

She gave me a killer intent and lightning eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't speak fishbone, I speak bear! We use our strengths instead of brains!"

"Ida...just...gaaahh!"

"Come on HicHic! It's for the greater good!" She shrieked giving a hard punch in my arm enough for me to unbalance in my position.

"Woops. Look, I gotta go to the library to meet Eep and her heart breaking stories."

"Course."

"You sure you're okay without me?" Ida touched my cheek and look severely worried. I was so puzzled to this confusing friend of mine. She was tough, fearless, most likely to get always in a fight, but managed to stay calm and make me feel better. I look into her eyes, and I saw myself. We seemed both frightened and unprepared to the current occurrences, but we had to face it.

I nodded and told her that I can handle it, plus I'm a man! Man protects women! Not the other way around!

She left me alone in front of the closed door that opens to the rooftop. I felt my heart beat in endless ecstasy, I swear I was sweating uncontrollably, I bit my lower lip too hard that it was about bleed, I gulped in my dry throat, and finally grasped the handle of the door.

It was cold, stingy, sharp, and had this betrayal feeling.

I inhaled a few fresh air and closed my eyes. I cleared dirty thoughts and shook my head.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Meh.**


End file.
